Harry Potter and the Sharingan Challenge
by Matthias the Wanderer
Summary: Harry Potter gains the most powerful eyes in the world. What will happen? Contains a list of responses. PLEASE READ! It's very short, and I think I put in some reasonable guidelines.
1. Prologue

It was the most amazing day Harry had ever had. He had never imagined that a world like this could exist, much less that he could be part of it. The things he had seen in Diagon Alley were amazing, and he could already tell that there was a lot more that he had yet to see.

Hagrid looked at the list as they exited the apothecary.

"Just yer wand left. Oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present"

Harry flushed red. "You really don't have to... I've never had one before, I don't mind."

Hagrid turned to him in shock. "Blimey! Never had a birthday present? Not one?" Harry shook his head.

"Ruddy Dursley's." Hagrid growled. "Wish I'd managed to finish that curse. Well, tell you what. I was plannin on gettin yeh an owl, but why don't you have a look around and see if there's anything that catches your eye. Think of it as a way to make up fer what I missed."

Harry looked up at him in surprise. He had rarely had any money of his own to spend, so being told to pick whatever he wanted was quite new to him. Hagrid saw his look and chuckled. "Go on, then," he said, "be off with ya!"

Harry dashed off as fast as he could. With all the wonderful things he had seen already, he was sure he could find a lot of things he would like, and wanted to see as many as he could.

After looking around the abbey a while, dashing to this store and that, Harry found himself returning to Flourish and Blotts. It had finally occurred to him that there could be quite a lot of books on any number of subjects, and he thought it would be worth it to look around, before asking Hagrid if he could have one of those omniocular things he'd seen a little further down.

He wandered about the store, looking for anything really interesting, and happened across a sign he couldn't read. The symbols on it seemed to weave and shift, and it was starting to give him a headache, when they finally seemed to settle into english letters.

Foreign Works and Antiques

Harry, curious, walked in. How different was foreign magic, he wondered, and would the books in here be enchanted like the sign?

After looking around for a while, Harry had a rather large headache. Many of the books, scrolls and parchements he had found did not, in fact, translate themselves, and those that did used the same twisting script as the sign, not to mention retaining several words that Harry found impossible to pronounce.

He was just about to leave when something caught his eye. There was a scroll on display on the back wall, trimmed in blue. As he looked at the plaque beneath it, it translated itself.

_Unknown Ancient Japanese Scroll. Marked with characters, "Mirror-Wheel Eye". Theorized to contain lost eye magic, or notes thereof._

Harry was now very excited. If what was in this scroll could fix his eyesight, then it would be without a doubt the best present he had ever recieved. It would also be one of the first, but he was to eager to care. What's more, everything in this section of the store seemed to be much cheaper than the rest, perhaps because it seemed a good deal less popular.

Instantly forgetting about the omnioculars, Harry rushed out of the store to find Hagrid. For the first time in his life, he was eager to return to Privet Drive. The sooner he could get in his cupboard, the sooner he could see if that scroll could fix his eyes.

* * *

Well, this is good start. With this, I'm starting off the Harry Potter and the Sharingan contest. I know that the end was a bit abrupt, but I wanted to leave things open. I got permission to use this idea from Shinji the good sharer. I'll be posting the rules and guidelines in a seperate chapter shortly, along with the prize.


	2. Rules and Guidelines

Unfortunately, it looks like this isn't getting the response that I had hoped. I'm removing the contest, effective immediately. The way things are going, the timeframe is just going to be too large. If you want to write a story for the challenge, please PM me.

First things first. I will be including a directory of any story that is created in respone to this, with seperate sections when convenient. These will include seperate directories for yaoi, yuri, and true crossovers.

**FIRST RULE: NO YAOI.** I don't have a problem with yaoi writers, and I don't really have a problem with yaoi stories. I just don't want to read them. If you want to write a yaoi story for this challenge, please let me know that it is or will be yaoi when you notify me, so I can put it in a seperate directory for those who want to read it.

**SECOND RULE: NO EXCESSIVE BASHING.** The limits on this will be decided by me, and I'll try to be lenient, but be warned: any story that I feel goes over the line on this will be moved to seperate directory. I will try to send a warning if I feel someone is toeing the line.

**THIRD RULE: STAY IN UNIVERSE.** I have posted this story in the Harry Potter section, so please try to remain, primarily, a Harry Potter story. This means that any character from Naruto cannot become a permanent fixture. At most I'll allow a ghostly mentor or some equivalent. This also means that you can't start bringing in characters from other works, as well.

**FOURTH RULE: LIMIT OC'S.** No OC's are best, but it's your story, of course. As with rule two, what qualifies as too much falls under my discretion.

* * *

**PAIRINGS.** These are up to your discretion.

**HOUSES.** Like with pairings, this is your choice. If you feel that your story would be better served by having Harry (or someone else) in a different house, go for it.

**PROLOGUE.** If you want to copy and paste the one shot that I posted to the begining of your story, feel free, especially if you think you might have trouble finding a way to actually give Harry the cheat-code eyeballs.

**NOTIFICATION.** If you write a story for this, please inform me with a PM, so I can put it in the directory.

* * *

**SUGGESTIONS.** What follows will be a series of suggestions that may be included or excluded at the writer's discretion.

**TIME SKIP.** At some point, a time skip is included that allows Harry to train with his sharingan.

**JUTSU.** While researching the sharingan, Harry comes across more mentions of ancient Japanese magic, and decides to study it in depth.

**MENTOR.** Harry comes across a ghost or similar of an Uchiha (Madara, Itachi, Sasuke, Obito), that trains him in use of the sharingan. Easily mixed with the previous suggestions.

**OTHER BLOODLINE SCROLLS/BLOODLINES.** At some point in the story, some of Harry's friends gain acess to other lost bloodlines. Be careful not to extend this one into overkill.


End file.
